


Shuttle Treats

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Arousal, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex finds something that Blast Off is very interested in.</p>
<p>implied arousal, intimacy / Blast Off, Vortex / PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuttle Treats

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** implied arousal, intimacy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Vortex finds something that Blast Off is very interested in.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

This was boring.

Vortex kicked a box in the old, dusty storage room, and crossed his arms. Megatron had denied it, but the ‘copter knew this was a punishment – cleaning up and looking for useful parts in this ancient ruins was nothing any Decepticon was fond of. Not even Blast Off, even if that meant he didn’t have to fly people around.

Since the Decepticons had re-conquered Cybertron, it seemed the Combaticons were only assigned to stupid tasks like this one.

Vortex kicked the box again, and it fell over. The clattering sound told him that something had scattered all over the floor. He rounded on the crate.

Spilled on the floor were a few metal parts from a shelf, a few empty energon cubes, and a small, flat package with faded writing. Tilting his head, Vortex frowned. He then bent down, and took it.

“Alti- something,” Vortex muttered. The glyphs were hard to read. He opened it, and pulled out a sheet of what appeared to be energon treats. Only they weren’t glowing the usual pink of the liquid, but rather dark purple with a bluish shimmer.

“Urgh…” Maybe they were bad by now. If they’d been in this storage house for vorns, who knew what kind of chemical stuff had happened to them.

Vortex wanted to throw them back in the box when a voice made him turn.

“What did you find?” Blast Off asked, suddenly behind him.

Vortex grinned. It was always amazing that a mech of the shuttle’s stature could sneak up to someone without being noticed.

“Just some bad energon treats. Seems like they’re from Altihex, but the writing is hard to… decipher?” Vortex frowned while saying the last word when he saw Blast Off’s stance and body language change. The shuttleformer seemed to tense; his visor brightened, and the fingers of the right hand twitched.

“Is their colour purple-blue?” Even his voice was odd to Vortex’ audials.

“Uh… yes?”

“Give them to me!”

Vortex backed up a step, tipping his head to a side. Something about Blast Off was wrong. “No? I mean… why? Are they poisonous?”

“Just give them to me!”

“Hehe, and what if I don’t?” Vortex took a purple glowing treat from the sheet, and held it between thumb and index finger. Sniffing it, he tried to make out if they actually _were_ dangerous, but they didn’t smell like anything.

“Oh, don’t you dare!” The shuttle’s voice was almost a growl, and he came a bit closer.

Vortex’ grin broadened. Seemed like Blast Off thought he was going to eat it. If the shuttle was so keen on having him not to, it meant Blast Off was going to do something interesting if he did, right?

With this logic in mind, the ‘copter withdrew his battle mask, and put the energon snack into his mouth. 

“ _No_! You’re wasting it.” Blast Off’s whole body appeared to wilt for an astrosecond or two, and the strong engine produced a whine.

Vortex didn’t understand it, though. He’d bitten down on the treat, but it tasted like nothing. There was the faint taste of energon, but aside from that, nothing else. The age really had got to them, the ‘copter thought, and was just about to say that when Blast Off _did_ do something interesting.

The shuttle pounced forward, closing his fingers around Vortex’ throat, and pushed the ‘copter against the wall. Rotors hit the cold metal with a loud clang, and he was lifted off his feet. Blast Off held him up so that their faces were mere inches apart. With another engine rev, this time not a whine but a growl, the shuttle withdrew his own mask, and pressed his lip plates onto Vortex’.

Rotor blades began shuddering, and red optics flickered behind the visor when Blast Off forcefully parted Vortex’ lips and a glossa dug into his mouth. The ‘copters intakes hitched, and energy field flared at the intrusion. His own weight straining his neck cables caused a sweet pain, and he could only clutch at Blast Off’s upper arms.

The shuttle’s glossa seemed to be everywhere, stroking over Vortex’ denta, the roof of his mouth, and his own glossa. It wasn’t often that Blast Off kissed him, and even less often that he kissed him like _that_. It was demanding, urgent. For Vortex being pinned like that, it was arousing.

Vortex moaned, his optics dimmed and he arched his back off the wall, trying to get closer to Blast Off.

But the shuttle held him in place, the bigger frame too far away for their chest plating to touch.

A needy whimper emerged from Vortex’ vocaliser, and his energy field extended again. It ground against Blast Off’s, but the shuttle's was free of any arousal or want. It was a little disappointing, but as long as the shuttle didn’t stop kissing and pinning him like that, it was good, and Vortex couldn’t gather enough coherency to think straight.

And now, with the distinct taste of Blast Off’s shuttle systems mingling with the boring taste of the energon treat, it wasn’t so boring any more. It was only a fleeting sensation on his glossa whenever Blast Off’s touched his, but the treat changed and became rather tasty, weirdly sweet-sour with the slightly bitter note of shuttle coolant.

Blast Off’s engine revved, and so did Vortex’.

And then Blast Off was gone.

Vortex dropped to his feet and almost sank down onto his knees when the shuttle let go, leaving him dizzy. Thankfully, the wall was still there, so Vortex had support while trying to keep standing. The grin on his face was not only big, but also dreamy, optics dim, and rotors still trembled. There was the hot surge of building arousal travelling across his sensor net; it caused him to shudder.

He still had the package of the energon treats, but his grip was rather loose.

“I’ll take these,” the shuttle said, snatching the treats from his hand. He turned as if nothing had happened, and left.

Vortex followed him with his optics. A part of him was disappointed, but a bigger part of him was more than satisfied. Blast Off had kissed him _like that_ , and the odd mixture of not so boring treats and the shuttle’s taste still lingered on his tongue.

That alone had made the dull task worth doing, even though it also meant he’d have to bother Blast Off again and again until he knew what exactly those treats were.

Giggling to himself, Vortex pushed off the wall, and went to the box unsteadily. Now he was even less in the mood to clean up there, or to look for parts and stuff. He’d rather do something much more fun, he thought, as he knelt down to looked over the rest of the box’s contents.

That was until he found two more packages where the glyphs weren’t as faded as on the first one. They read “Altihex’ Snack Time” with a small note “for shuttleformers only.” Vortex' grin returned, and he took them.

Maybe next time, he’d get more than a rough, needy kiss.


End file.
